


'JIF' is Peanut Butter, John!

by A_Hamiltrash



Series: The Life of Lams [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "I'm not stupid", Alex won't shut up about a word, Is it GIF or JIF, John is a traitor obvs, M/M, More mentions of Thomas Jefferson, its PEANUT BUTTER, kinda comedy?, kissing and bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hamiltrash/pseuds/A_Hamiltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex keeps John up late by ranting about how Jefferson pronounces the word GIF. <br/>John just wants to sleep.<br/>John says the wrong thing, and now Alex is mad.<br/>Luckily for John, Alex thinks he's cute.<br/>And Alex likes kissing John, so that's a plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'JIF' is Peanut Butter, John!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a legitimate debate, okay?   
> Very serious.   
> JIF or GIF?

John placed a pillow over his head, trying to drown out the sound of Alexander’s voice as he droned on about whatever the hell Jefferson did today. “John? John! I am talking to you!” Alex snatched the pillow away, glaring at him.   
“You wouldn’t stop talking about how Jefferson is always wrong. I got bored, plus it’s almost midnight. I'm tired,” John replied apprehensively, grinning nervously in hopes that Alex wouldn’t be upset. John was met with a hard smack from his favorite pillow. “Or not,” he mumbled, voice muffled by the fluffed cushion.   
“Anyway, Thomas and I argued about how to pronounce the word ‘GIF’. He called me stupid for using a hard 'g' instead of a soft one. I’m not stupid!” Alex’s voice rose with his exclamation. John pushed the pillow away while Alex shuffled to stand up, but two arms wrapped around his waist, stopping him in his tracks.   
“To be fair, love, the creator of the word says it’s a soft 'g',” John spoke as he pulled the slightly smaller man back further into the bed. “Stay in bed. You’re warm.”   
“That’s what Jefferson said! Just no! ‘JIF’ doesn’t sound right! Jif is peanut butter! It’s fucking PEANUT BUTTER, John!” Alex shrieked in frustration. He pressed at John’s hands, which were firmly bonded at Alex’s stomach, “Release me, you traitor!”   
John let Alex struggle for a for extra moments, chuckling as Alex tried to pry apart his fingers. He loosened his grip just enough for Alex to shimmy away, glaring daggers at John. “You look angry,” John commented, amusement playing across his features.  
“You took Jefferson’s side, and then imprisoned me when you knew I was upset,” Alex retorted, exasperation filling his voice. “How could you do that to me, John? I thought you loved me…”  
John blinked for a moment, raising a single brow at his love, “Alex, it’s a fucking word. Does it really matter how it’s pronounced, so long as people know what you’re saying?”   
“Oh my god, John, that is not the point, okay?” Alex said, disappointed. John stayed quiet, deciding that words would not get through to his dear Hamilton. Instead, he dragged himself closer to him, placing his hands on Alexander’s cheeks and pressing their lips together. Alex remained indifferent for a few split seconds before kissing back zealously. Alex’s hand eventually found its way to Lauren’s hair, gripping at it delicately as he pulled John closer. The kiss was becoming deep, messy. A flurry of hands touching, caressing any part they could find, erotic moans filling the silence between the two of them.   
Until John pulled back, beaming triumphantly at Alex, “That certainly got you to stop mentioning peanut butter!”  
“Shut up and kiss me again, Laurens.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed another weird installment of The Life of Lams!   
> I'm sick as hell, which is giving me plenty of time to write, not that I mind.  
> I actually had this debate last year, by the way, which is what inspired it.  
> It was the word GIF or notification, but I chose GIF, because it made for better humor, in my opinion.


End file.
